


We found Love SongFic

by ReignMyWorld



Series: Rihanna SongFic Series [2]
Category: Joe Anoa'i - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Roman Reigns Fluff, Roman Reigns smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: You and Joe had been dating for six months now, your relationship being great except for the fact, that you can’t see each other as often as you would want to. One day he surprises you with tickets for a concert of your favorite singer. Just as one of your favorite songs comes up, he decides to turn this night into one, that you would remember forever, as things start to get steamy while being surrounded by thousands of other people.





	We found Love SongFic

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fluff, smut
> 
> Pairing: Joe Anoa’i x Reader
> 
> Note: This is Part 2 of the Rihanna Songfic Series.
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/175792733981/we-found-love-songfic-roman-reigns-x-reader
> 
> Rihanna- We found Love
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tg00YEETFzg

**_Yellow diamonds in the light_**  
**_I was standing side by side_**  
**_As your shadow crosses mine_**  
**_What it takes to come alive_**

**_It’s the way I’m feeling, I just can’t deny_**  
**_But I’ve gotta let it go_**  
**_We found love in a hopeless place_**  
**_We found love in a hopeless place_**  
**_We found love in a hopeless place_**  
**_We found love in a hopeless place_**

“Thank you for coming on a date with me”, Joe smiled at you as he was opening the door of his car for you. You couldn’t help but laugh out loud as you tiptoed in order to place a small kiss on his cheek. “Are you going to thank me now every time I’m going out with you?”, you smiled up at him with him nodding his head happily like a boy, who had just received his favorite sweets. It was almost six months since you had met him at the wrestling event NBC made you go to. And although you were hesitant at first to go on a date with Roman Reigns, you were curious to know how respectively who the person behind the character was, at the same time. And Joe turned out to be a great guy, not only in the ring but even more so out of it. He was funny, witty, smart and he managed to make you feel like you were the only girl in the world. You already felt yourself falling for him during your first date and after your third you were already dating. And there wasn’t one single day in those six months that you weren’t happy having him by your side.

Sure, it was not always easy since you were basically having a long distance relationship for most of the time, but he made sure to put you on a pedestal whenever he returned home from wrestling a bunch of events. You had never been happier in your entire life as it felt that you had found in him, what you had been searching for your entire life – even without knowing it. And you knew for a fact that Joe felt the same as he had told you so after your first night together, asking you not to be freaked out by his confession.  You thought that it was the cutest thing you have ever heard, especially since you had learned sooner than later in your relationship, that he never was someone to wear his heart on his sleeve so easily and that talking about his feelings was a rather huge deal for him. You never believed in love at first sight, nor did you ever believe in all of those theories about the existence of soulmates but ever since you met Joe, you were willing to accept that you might have been wrong in not believing in either of those things. During the last six months, he had not only been your boyfriend and your lover but your best friend and your safe haven quite alike. And you hoped that it would indeed stay this way for as long as you were together, hoping that this might be until the end of your life.

**_Shine a light through an open door_**  
**_Love and life I will divide_**  
**_Turn away ‘cause I need you more_**  
**_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_**  
**_It’s the way I’m feeling, I just can’t deny_**  
**_But I’ve gotta let it go_**

**_We found love in a hopeless place_**  
**_We found love in a hopeless place_**  
**_We found love in a hopeless place_**  
**_We found love in a hopeless place_**

As you were driving in his car, he was gently holding your hand as he maneuvered the car through the traffic. “So this date we are going on…”, you started, looking at him with a bright smile before you added: “Where does this lead us to?” You heard his deep chuckle as he answered: “Nice try, baby girl, but I have already told you that it’s a surprise. And I won’t tell you in advance, even if you asked me several more times since I’m not willing on spoiling the surprise for you.” He was right, you couldn’t even tell how often you had asked him, where he would take you, ever since he had told you that you should just wear something you would feel comfortable in, while spending most of the time outside.You were already playing all possible options through your head but you just couldn’t say for sure what he might have planned. So you just jumped into your favorite outfit and tagged along with him, curious as to what he had planned, but trusting him fully.

As you were watching him from the side, you couldn’t really believe what kind of luck you had being with him. He was anything a guy should be: kind, honest, intelligent, hilarious. You just loved spending time with him. And you almost every time blushed, when Joe reassured you, that he was the lucky one by having you by his side. As you were peaking at him now, a warm wave of affection washed over you. You reached out to him so you could caress his cheek as you whispered: “Have you actually the slightest idea how much I love you?” Your heart flattered as you saw the smile, you loved so much, on his lips. “Probably not as much as I love you, doll.”, he answered sincerely, taking your hand and kissing your knuckles gently, before he held your hand, driving you to wherever your destination was.

Just 20 minutes later he steered the car on a parking lot in front of a huge stadium. You looked at him in confusion as you asked: “Have I forgotten one of your matches, babe? Do you have to work tonight?” He had to laugh at your confusion as he replied: “No baby girl, no work. Tonight I’m all yours.” And with that he pointed to a sign, making you turn your head. Your whole face lit up as soon as you’ve read the name of your favorite singer on that billboard sign. Anything, that had happened in the last few months, was so overwhelming for you that you didn’t even realize that your favorite singer would be in town. As you turned back to Joe, he was holding up two tickets, smiling brightly at you. You couldn’t even put into words how touched you were. When you have mentioned your music taste to the guys, you had been with in the past, they would listen to you but would have forgotten it in the next moment already. The fact, that Joe not only remembered but also bought you tickets, made you more emotional than you could have imagined. “Thank you so much, babe”, you smiled before you leaned over to place a soft kiss on his lips. “Anytime princess”, he answered before he got out of the car, walking over to your side, helping you out of it and leading you to the stadium. He knew that big crowds were not really easy for you but as soon as he promised, that he would not leave your side for just one moment, you felt more at ease, pushing all angsty thoughts aside and just enjoying, what was about to come. You knew that Joe liked your favorite singer as well, so it was even greater for you to be here with him now.

**_Yellow diamonds in the light_**  
**_I was standing side by side_**  
**_As your shadow crosses mine_**

**_We found love in a hopeless place_**  
**_We found love in a hopeless place_**  
**_We found love in a hopeless place_**  
**_We found love in a hopeless place_**

As you entered the stadium, night had already washed over, giving you the feeling of anonymity as more and more people surrounded you, covering you in darkness, that was only disrupted from a few spotlights here and there, being pointed at the stage. The both of you had decided to stay in the back of the stadium, for once because the front was occupied already and even more importantly because it would help you if you were standing somewhere, where it just wasn’t as crowded as further in the front, helping your anxiety to be pushed down to a minimum. Joe was hugging you from behind as your favorite singer came onto the stage about half an hour later, resting his chin on your head with you leaning into the embrace, he was offering. Just as he had promised, he didn’t let go of you, not even then when the crowd around you went insane, jumping and clapping to the beat with you joining, since getting lost completely in the music always represented freedom for you. You were absolutely hyped as you were enjoying this concert to the bone, even more so since the man you loved was by your side.

When you turned around to your boyfriend, you wrapped your hands around his neck, pulling him down so he would understand you better and yelled in order to somehow make yourself heard over the loud bass: “Thank you so much for bringing me here, babe. This is absolutely incredible.” Joe smiled at you, being happy himself that he was able to give you such a great surprise as he yelled back: “You’re absolutely welcome, baby girl. I’m just glad that I’ve been able to surprise you and that you apparently like it.“ You nodded your head happily, as he was pulling you closer, giving you a sweet kiss before he let go of you as he realized, that the next song, that would be played next, was one of your absolute faves. You were blushing slightly since it was a rather sexual song but you couldn’t help it, you just loved the beat of it. Joe gave you an amused wink before you turned around again in order to face the stage, like so many people around you.

Just seconds later, you felt your boyfriend’s body pressing against yours again, making you shiver immediately, especially in combination with the track, that was currently playing. As you were singing along, you suddenly felt him push your hair out of the way, so he could kiss your neck softly, leaving little bites and licks here and there. Your breath automatically hitched and you were sure that he knew quite well what he was doing to you, since you had told him in the beginning of your relationship, that your neck was your weak spot. While his left arm was wrapped around your waist, holding you against his chest, his right hand started to wander. He was gently touching your neck before his hand went on a journey over your breasts and your belly, resting there for what felt like a little eternity, just to settle right under your belly button at the end of its journey, or so you thought at least. As you felt it moving even further down, fumbling at the button of your jeans, you drew in a sharp breath. "What are you doing?”, you wanted to know, hoping that he could somehow understand you, fearing that the loud music would silence every word you had just said. “Relax baby girl, I know how that song makes you feel, let me help you”, he mumbled in your ear, his breath hot against your skin. You gulped hard as you said: “We’re in the middle of a concert, surrounded by I have no idea how many people, probably thousands of them. You can’t do that.“

"Yeah quite a lot people, that are all focused on what is happening on stage in this very moment. Just relax Y/N and enjoy the moment. And believe me, I can do that, just watch me.“, he whispered in your ear, before he finally opened the button of your jeans and did the same with its zipper. You held your breath as you felt his hand wander into your jeans, vanishing in your panties shortly after. You tried not to make a sound but as soon as you felt his long fingers caressing your warm folds, you couldn’t hold back the low moan, that was escaping your mouth. He was slowly rubbing your clit, his rough finger standing in a sharp contrast to your soft bud, finding just the right rhythm that made your breath go faster, not only due to the pace he was setting but also due to the feeling he was creating .While he kept sucking on your neck, leaving a hickey there for sure, his finger was shifting between your clit as well as your folds, dipping into your wetness, soaking his finger in it, before he returned to your clit, adding to some extra sensation while he was rubbing your really sensitive spot there, spreading your dampness all over it, probably soaking your panties and your jeans quite alike. You were leaning back further, being shielded completely by his body as he was working his wonders on you. „God, baby, you’re so wet for me”, you heard him mumble in your ear as you let out another soft moan, your breath hitching shortly after as you felt him insert his index finger into your pussy before he extraordinarily slowly pulled it out, just to push it back in, finding his own rhythm, making it hard for you to suppress your whimper as you enjoyed the sweet torture of his fingers. You loved sex with him, of course you did, but you were not particularly brave enough to do it in public, especially not with thousands of people surrounding you while your favorite song was played, that already got you wet, without feeling your boyfriend’s fingers moving in and out of you. 

**_We found love in a hopeless place_**  
**_We found love in a hopeless place_**  
**_We found love in a hopeless place_**  
**_We found love in a hopeless place_**

By now you were holding on to his arm, that was still trapped around your waist and just as he added a second finger, increasing the sensation even more, you let out a small cry before biting your lip the very next moment, hoping that no-one heard you or would be looking into your direction, figuring out what was going on between the both of you right now. Joe was moving his fingers in and out of you, changing his rhythm from slow and steady to faster and rougher, just like he used to make love to you on a regular basis. With every thrust of his fingers, you could feel that the sensation in your abdomen increased bit by bit. He noticed, that you were slowly hitting a point, where your orgasm would slowly but steadily built hence why he started moving his fingers with an increased pace, not slowing down in between like he had done before, making you moan out loud in pleasure. “You have to stop it”, was the only thing you could articulate between little moans as you felt your orgasm drawing nearer and nearer. Joe knew exactly what you were hinting at, so he whispered: “No way baby girl, I won’t stop midway through, leaving you hanging. I want you to come right here, right now and I want you to ride your orgasm out on my fingers, soaking me completely. Come for me sweetheart and don’t care about anyone around you. Just enjoy the moment.” Your breathing became heavier with every time you felt his fingers push back into you, after he had pulled them out just far enough for you  to miss them, and his words, that he had been whispering so seductively into your ear, were enough to send you over the edge. You couldn’t tell, how long he had been fingering you until you came all over his hand, your orgasm shaking your body while Joe involved you in a passionate kiss, muffling your cry that way.

You were still breathing heavily as you were riding out your orgasm with Joe fingering you in a slower rhythm now until he was sure that you came down completely from your high. Slowly he was pulling his fingers out of you with you already missing the feeling of him finger fucking you. He pulled his hand out off your trousers and with a sly smirk he turned you around, so you could watch him licking your juices from his fingers before he gave you a passionate kiss, that you could still taste yourself in. As he let go of you, he mumbled: “Fuck Y/N, you taste so fucking good. I wish that this concert was already over, so I could have my way with you back at home.” You smiled up at him, still completely worked up. You wanted him, you wanted him bad and  first and foremost you wanted him now. 

You closed the zipper and button of your jeans before you took his hand, smiling up at him and saying: “You know what, babe? The concert was great, but right now the only thing I want is you buried deep inside of me. So let’s head home and continue there, what we have started here.” Joe didn’t have to hear that twice, smiling down at you before leading you to the exit, so he could drive you home and give you, what you both wanted. You had no idea if someone had noticed your little adventure and even if someone did, you had to admit, that you didn’t care as you enjoyed it way too much, he was right about that. And you couldn’t wait for what was about to come as you knew that he would certainly make sure to keep you satisfied for the majority of the night, rocking you out just like you wanted him to.


End file.
